I loved you back in 1924
by Arenwena
Summary: Back in 1924, there was Hanford College before PCA was build. While a special detention detention that Zoey and Logan got, they find out that their ancestors had an affair. Will that change Zoey's and Logan's relationship? Temporarely CLOSED.
1. Exciting discovery

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine, except Zoey's great great grandmother

"Look Logan! I didn't ask to do this with you! You brought us here in the first place!" said Zoey angrily.

Logan and her were stuck in the attic, cleaning the place.

Zoey picked up the last and old looking trunk. She pulled the lid, but it wouldn't open.

"Dammit! It's locked!" she yelled and put the box back on the ground.

"Give me that!" said Logan with his _chicks'_ expression. He tried and tried, but nothing moved except a lot of dust. Zoey grinned and crossed her arms.

"Not so smart now, are you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Whatever, Zo! Hey wait a minute! What's that weird thingy there?" questioned Logan himself and put a finger on a pentagram with a rose bound onto it.

"I know that… that's our family sign!" responded Zoey surprised and pulled out a bracelet. Then her face fell. "That was my great great grandmothers… she had the best reputation…"

Then she blew the dust away, right into Logan's face who coughed. She pushed aside the little logo and found a keyhole. Her bracelet contained three items. The pentagram with the rose of course, a heart with her grandmother's portrait and… a little key… She put it in the keyhole and turned it. The lid sprung open releasing another cloud of dust.

"Wow…" Zoey put her eyes on Logan who struggled with the dirt.

**Autor's note:** This Chapter is only a short chapter to introduce the story


	2. First diary entry

**Disclaimer: **None of the original characters you recognize are mine

**My note: **Sorry that I haven't written in a week, but I was stuck in a non-computer house in Canada (sorry to all those who take it personal!)

_Chapter 2:_

Zoey looked back in the trunk. The contents were all very old, so she picked them up carefully. The book she picked up next was very heavy, and although she felt guilty for doing it, her curiosity overwhelmed everything and she opened the front page. She read the first page and suddenly dropped it, as if it was a spider.

"What now?" asked Logan bored, even if excitement popped up and down in his eyes.

Zoey gasped and was breathless one moment, before she opened her mouth and answered in a tiny voice. "That's my great great grandmother's diary!" She covered her eyes with her hands and groweled.

"So what?" shrugged Logan and grabbed the diary.

"Give me that!" said Zoey in a deadly voice and Logan threw it to her looking afraid.

"Geez Zo! Calm down, will ya!" Logan tilted his head on the said and looked at here in disbelieve. "Won't you read it?"

Zoey frowned and shook her head. "I can't do that! That's … well, bad!"

"You're such a good girl! Be bad for once! You know… you can be really sexy when you're bad!" Logan licked his lips.

"I think I', going to throw up if you continue!" said Zoey very determined and raised an eyebrow.

"She so wants me…" mumbled Logan, but Zoey heard and gave him a pitiful look.

"You really must be desperate to find a girl who likes you after being rejected about a hundred times! You really seem to be under the impression that girls like arrogant, self-centered and idiotic boys!" Zoey spat out the last part but seemed highly pleased with her, because she smiled delightedly.

Logan on the other side was taken aback and a hurt look crossed his face. A girl had never been able to hit him with words like those.

"Okay… toss the diary over… if you won't read it, I will! And out loud!" Before Zoey could do anything, he flung his body over to her and took the diary with a firm grip. He sat down beside her and began to read the first page.

'_Dear Diary…_

_It is a warm summer evening and mummy send me this diary to write in…_

_I did not really live anything exciting today._

_Although I am really pleased with this college. And for more girls AND boys are together on this college! And it is absolutely thrilling. Daddy was not so sure about it, but I convinced him anyway. He loves me like a princess._

_And I even have new friends._

_The first girl I met is named Rachel Kidman and she is absolutely gorgeous! She looks like one of those singing women of Broadway with her long blond hair, her glittering eyes and her slim and tall figure. But the best thing about her is her is her wide smile. Just everybody around needs to smile too._

_The second person is Tessa Sullivan. A quiet girl with big brown eyes, black curly hair and also beautiful._

_Now there is Melvin James. He is… nice I would say. He was the first boy that I made friends with. I can't really describe him, he just is someone I can stay with, he is a really good listener._

_The last person I met is Peter Matthews… oh my… only his name makes my face become read and in his presence I am breathless. Whenever I look at him, his red hairs blow in the wind and his green eyes reflect the sun. I fell warmth spray all over my body… my… he is so handsome!_

_Rachel has just entered our dorm… I do not want her to discover my feelings for Peter…_

_I have to go _

_I will write soon!_

_Rose'_

Logan put down the diary. "Matthews? Chase's great great grandfather?"

Zoey looked at him with these words. "Chase? My great great grandmother was in love with Chase's great great grandfather?" She shook her head in disbelief. "What a coincidence!"

Logan's head jerked to her so fast, that he appeared to crick his neck. "You're in love with Chase? Is that what you're saying?"

Zoey laughed a little. Then she decided to play Logan. "Jealous? Well I always thought he was kinda cute!" Logan narrowed his eyes.

"Well I don't care!" he said, but with a little bit to much force.

"I'm just kidding you!" Zoey laughed and squeezed Logan's arm. He jumped and looked even more annoyed.

"Well let's get back to reading!"

**My note:** It's still a little short and sorry if I'm not that good at writing, but I can't really tell how they spoke in 1924.

And I'm German so please don't be so hard!

But please review!


End file.
